Chapter 7: The Unexpected Clash
Chapter 7 - The Unexpected Clash is the seventh chapter of Chronicles of Illusion. The chapter was first uploaded on YouTube and DailyMotion on November 1, 2013. Several new characters make their debut in this chapter. Dudley Puppy and The Chief from T.U.F.F. Puppy, Lillian the Rabbit from Molly Ketty and Friends, Kirby from the Kirby video game series, Garfield the Cat from the Garfield comic strip series, Beavis and Butt-head from the MTV cartoon series, Beavis and Butt-head, Pac-Man from the Pac-Man video game series, and Bullwinkle J. Moose from The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends. Max from Max and Ruby is the only returning character in this chapter. Characters Bullwinkle (debut) Max Garfield (debut) Pac-Man (debut) Kirby (debut) Beavis (debut) Butt-head (debut) ??? Dudley Puppy (debut) The Chief (debut) Lillian the Rabbit (debut) Plot The chapter opens with Dudley Puppy running around Shadow Moses Island looking for Kitty Katswell. Back in the plain, Max is still looking for his older sister, Ruby. He instead finds Lillian the Rabbit, who offers to help him find he's sister, as shes stated that "two heads a better then one when looking for someone". The two set off. Kirby and Garfield appears via red warp holes. Garfield states that he doesn't like the place as there's no food around. Garfield runs off to check out were he is. Meanwhile, Beavis and Butt-head are seen, stating that they actually enjoyed being sucked in the red warp hole and transported them into a another locations, as it was like a roller coaster ride, only they were not in a roller coaster. The two set off to find out were they are, hooping to find some "chicks" on the way. Pac-Man appears via red warp hole. After falling on his head, he sets off to find out were he is. Meanwhile, Bullwinkle is seen, stating that being were he is is not he's idea of a vacation. Then he sets off to find his friend, Rocky. While the two rabbits, Max and Lillian are walking around the grass land, Lillian asks Max if he love how good the air feels. Meanwhile, while wondering around in the grass land, Beavis asks Butt-head if he thinks there find a "chick" in a swimsuit. Butt-head replies "Uhh... I don't know. Probably". The two later finds Bullwinkle. Beavis thinks he's a giant talking reindeer, while Butt-head thinks it's a guy in a football mascot custom. Bullwinkle states that he's not either of those thinks, and tells them that he's just a 400-pound talking moose. He then asks the two if they've never seen a 400-pound talking moose before, Butt-head awesers "Uhh... No". After that, Bullwinkle takes off to continue to look for Rocky. Butt-head then says that he said "bull". After running around the grass land, Garfield gets hungry, and stats that if he doesn't eat something soon, he's gonna die of starvation. Suddenly, Garfield hears a bump, and finds a giant cheeseburger. When he was about to eat it, he gets pounded by Pac-Man. As when Pac-Man was about to eat the giant cheeseburger, he gets kicked by Kirby. Pac-Man and Kirby get into a huge brawl over the giant cheeseburger. Apparently, the two get knocked out when their powerful attacks hit each other. After that, Garfield comes back to eat the giant cheeseburger without anymore interruptions. When he was about to eat it, the cheeseburger flashes electricity and teleports away. After that, a giant electric force field appears, trapping Garfield, Kirby, and Pac-Man. While trying to figure out were the force field came from, the three hear an evil laugh from a hill top, ending the chapter. Gallery F8.png Dudley on Shadow Moses Island.png C1.png Ch3.png Lil 6.png W8.png Kirby1.png Gar3.png Garfield and kirby.png Bab2.png Pac-Man at the plain.png Bullwinkle in the plains.png Bbb1.png Pm38.png Pm39.png Pm54.png Trivia *Bullwinkle brakes the forth wall by telling the audience that Beavis and Butt-head are a couple of "weird kids". Category:Chronicles of Illusion chapters